


Into Infinity

by Silenceintheroom (OasisSunset)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Space nerds who can't deal with their emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OasisSunset/pseuds/Silenceintheroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You saying you don’t think I could handle it?!” Lance retorts.</p>
<p>Keith crosses his arms defensively. “I mean, I have my doubts, but all I’m saying is that I’d rather it be me risking death than any of you guys if it really comes down to it. There’s no reason to put two people in danger.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, well…” Lance can’t think of anything else to say, so he decides to regroup with a classy, “Fuck you, Keith!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into Infinity

The night is remarkably quiet as Keith stands before one of the great wall-to-wall windows in one of the more secluded areas of the ship. But then, when is the night not quiet when outside the ship is perpetual space, stretching away beyond the bounds of mere human imagination?

Behind him, echoing down one of the corridors, Keith can hear footsteps stomping agitatedly towards him and he sighs, leaning forward so that his forehead rests against the cool glass for a moment. After the mission, he had managed to slip away from the team for a while, but he knew even if the others didn’t mind giving him his space, one member wouldn’t rest until he had found him.

“Keith! Keith, don’t think you can just-“ Lance’s shouting halts abruptly when he enters the room and his roving eyes settle on Keith’s silhouette, barely visible against the sparkling night sky behind him for his dark clothes. Lance has been just about all over the ship at this point searching for the other paladin, and something in his chest loosens a bit as Keith turns to face him; Lance lets out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. 

“Keith,” he begins, hands held out before him, palms up in as non-threatening a manner as he can manage as he makes his way cautiously across the room, “No offense, but… how could you do something so stupid?”

Keith bristles immediately, the wary glint in his eyes sparking into a dangerous glare. “It was hardly stupid! Use your brain for once, Lance! Someone had to destroy the main ship! Do you hear me? It had to be someone! It could have just as easily been Pidge or- or you in that much danger! I don’t have to be worried about myself!”

“Well, you didn’t have to do it alone,” Lance retorts. “You saying you don’t think I could handle it?!” 

Keith crosses his arms defensively. “I mean, I have my doubts, but all I’m saying is that I’d rather it be me risking death than any of you guys. There’s no reason to put two people in danger.”

“Yeah, well…” Lance can’t think of anything else to say, so he decides to regroup with a classy and well-thought-out, “Fuck you, Keith!” 

Before he can take more than two steps towards the exit, though, Keith has thoroughly invaded his personal space, his gray eyes blazing mere inches from Lance’s own. Lance peels his lips back in a snarl, but in the back of his mind he’s become aware of the fact that his chest suddenly feels like it’s caught fire. 

“Don’t you walk away from me, Lance! Not anymore!” Keith is furious, but the adrenaline coursing through Lance’s veins isn’t giving him a chance to take a step back and maybe amend the situation. Neither is Keith, for that matter. Lance is vaguely aware of the wall inches behind him and wonders exactly when Keith managed to back him up to it. 

“Maybe I wouldn’t have to if you could just refrain from making stupid comments like-“ Lance suddenly can’t remember what stupid comments he was about to accuse Keith of making because he is far too busy processing Keith’s lips pressed forcefully against his. 

Somewhere in the sensory short-circuit Lance is suddenly experiencing, he realizes he can taste the fight in Keith’s kiss, and he closes his eyes and focuses on that, shutting out everything else that’s screaming at him from his subconscious. Particularly the really loud obnoxious voice that’s screaming, “Keith Kogane is kissing you, holy fuck, how did this even happen, Lance, don’t just stand there, get it together, do-”. 

Lance’s fingers twitch into motion, tangling in Keith’s mane of hair as he pushes back against the other paladin, finally responding to his challenge. Keith growls low in his throat, and then Lance is struggling to keep his thoughts coherent.as Keith tilts his head just a bit more and damn. 

Lance swears he feels Keith grin into his parted lips, and he has just enough time to feel suspicious before a brief burst of pain mingles with the faint taste of iron in his mouth. Lance jerks back, pressing his tongue to the spot where Keith bit him indignantly and trying to ignore the fact that his knees have gone more than a little weak beneath him. 

Keith actually has the decency to look a little apologetic, but Lance is none of it. Pushing himself off the wall, he winds his arms around Keith’s shoulders slowly, leans in until their foreheads are almost touching. 

Despite being mid-mission of gaining the upper hand, Lance still finds himself frozen for a moment, marveling at way the other paladin’s light gray eyes still manage to smolder so fiercely in the dim light of the window. Inwardly, he’s thinking he really lucked out somehow because no one he’s ever kissed before, male or female, has ever had eyes made of starfire before. 

Lance’s fingers move almost of their own accord, his thumb smoothing along Keith’s cheekbone with a gentleness not previously present in either of them. Keith blinks, his head tilting in confusion, but before he can open his mouth, Lance has switched their positions, pushing Keith back into the wall in his place. 

“Ha! I’ve got you now!” He crows victoriously. Keith’s eyes are still wide with shock, but when he sees Lance, head thrown back and all of his teeth showing a grin worthy of Christmas or defeating Zarkon or something, he can’t help it. He feels his scowl soften into a small smile of his own and he shakes his head, relaxing beneath Lance’s grip. 

“Hey. Loser.” Lance focuses on him again, blue eyes still dancing with some misplaced sense of victory. “I’m still here, you know.” 

A corner of Lance’s mouth quirks up in amusement. “What, did you think I forgot?” 

Keith rolls his eyes, but Lance’s hands soften their grip on his shoulders and drift down his sides to rest more comfortably on his hips and Keith tries not to shiver at the touch. When he finds Lance’s eyes again, there’s a question behind them, Lance’s head already inclined in anticipation. 

Their next kiss is so much gentler than the first that it catches Keith off guard at first. Lance’s lips move over his as if he’s suddenly afraid that if he’s too harsh, Keith might disappear from beneath him, but Keith is in absolutely no position to move away from Lance. He’s finding it just as hard to breathe as when he had first gotten Lance against the wall, as if something heavy is sitting on his chest, making his lungs forget that they’ve got a job they’re supposed to be doing. 

Keith’s hands have gravitated to Lance’s chest at some point, clenching in the fabric of his shirt, and when Lance finally draws back, Keith follows the movement involuntarily, his head settling against Lance’s shoulder. It occurs to him that he can hear Lance’s heartbeat running rampant beneath him, and he smiles at the sound, letting his eyes drift close for a moment. He kind of hopes that this moment will never end, that if time isn’t real, it’ll choose now to prove it and just carry them into infinity. 

Gradually, Keith becomes aware of Lance’s fingers running through his hair, and he lifts his head from Lance’s chest reluctantly, finding the paladin’s brilliant blue eyes easily in the half-light. Lance gives him a half-smile, but his eyes slip from Keith’s guiltily for a moment. When he speaks, his voice is probably the softest Keith has ever heard it. 

“Keith, you know… I’m sorry about earlier. I mean, pretty much all of our fights are mostly your fault, but this one was actually maybe a little bit more mine cause I was… worried?” His voice lilts up uncertainly for a moment, but then he nods softly, almost to himself. “Yeah. You kinda scared the crap out of me diving towards that ship like that. Don’t do that anymore.” 

Keith scoffs softly at this roundabout and in no way functional apology, but something in his heart still warms at the words, so he decides to ignore the first part. For now. 

“I get it, Lance. Believe me, with you making the kind of flight decisions you do half the time, I know a thing or two about being worried.” 

Lance huffs out a breath indignantly. “Hey! I-“ 

Keith silences him with a sharp glare. “Don’t even start with me, Lance! You literally flew into a space rock yesterday.” 

“I was focusing on some complicated stuff Blue was showing me!” 

Keith rolls his eyes heavenward for a moment, but he’s still smiling as he and Lance settle before the great window beside each other. 

Both of their gazes are fixed on the panorama of wide-open space before them, but Keith can feel the warmth of Lance’s fingers interlocked with his, and just this small reassurance is enough to ease the tightness around his soul in such a way that he feels more free than he has in years. 

Humming softly, Keith lets his head rest against Lance’s shoulder and closes his eyes. Even with all the freedom in the world, the opportunity to go anywhere in the universe right now, he thinks, very quietly in a corner of his heart so that Lance won’t hear him, that he might still choose this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Voltron fanfic which is kind of amazing considering how far in Voltron hell I am at the moment. Anyway, that being the case, I'd love to write more for it, so if you have any prompts at all, feel free to shoot me an ask at ironically-phanatic.tumblr.com!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! I really appreciate any feedback.


End file.
